hollowseriesnovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
David Hue
David Hue is a Were Insurance Claim Adjuster/Investigator. He is 5'8", he has long black hair and brown eyes. As a wolf he is large & gray with black paws.He also has a Dandelion pack tattoo. Originally David was a lone wolf who did not have a pack, but after meeting Rachel he formed one with her as the Alpha female and him as the Alpha male to force his insurance company to keep him on (it is very hard to fire an Alpha male Were). Out of the deal Rachel receives discounted insurance, a very important part of her runner business. History In the Main Series David first meets Rachel while investigating a stolen wishing fish, which Rachel was actually hired to steal by The Howlers sports team. At the time she & they believed it was their own fish, but it turned out later that their fish had never been taken. Rachel actually ended up giving the fish to Jenks and his family to fatten them up for winter hibernation (not knowing it was a wishing fish). David is loyal to the few members of his pack (currently four members including himself). Even before he & Rachel were pack, he attempted to rescue her (and with the help of Ceri succeeded) from the Demon Algaliarept when he was dragging her down the street towards a ley line (in order to force her into the Ever After). Currently David is possessed by the Focus, a former physical cursed artifact. The Focus heightens his Were instincts and allows David to turn humans into Weres, something that was previously impossible, by biting, scratching, or having sex with them. He accidently turned several human women, three of which killed themselves. Two are now members of his pack. While possessed by the Focus the former humans can Were without pain, which is David's main reason for hanging onto it. Originally the Focus possessed Rachel when she tried to destroy it, but due to a favor owed from the Demon Minias he was able to have it transferred to himself (as her Alpha male he can make legal decisions for her while she is incapassitated). It turned out to be a good decision as a real Were is where the Focus' spirit appears to enjoy residing. 'Dead Witch Walking' Coming Soon 'The Good, The Bad, and the Undead' Coming Soon 'Every Which Way But Dead' Coming Soon 'A Fistful of Charms' Coming Soon 'For a Few Demons More' Coming Soon 'The Outlaw Demon Wails' Coming Soon 'White Witch, Black Curse' Coming Soon 'Black Magic Sanction' Coming Soon 'Pale Demon' Coming Soon 'A Perfect Blood' In Perfect Blood David finally manages (with the help of Wayde, Rachel's bodyguard) to convince Rachel to get her Were tattoo to prove she's part of the Black Dandelion pack. During the tattooing at Emojin's, Rachel passes out, which makes David & Wayde panic (much to Rachel's later amusement). In the Novellas and Short Stories 'Undead in the Garden of Good and Evil' David does not appear in this story. 'Two Ghosts for Sister Rachel' David does not appear in this story. 'Dirty Magic' David does not appear in this story. 'The Bridges of Eden Park' David does not appear in this story. 'The Bespelled' David does not appear in this story. Ley Line Drifter David does not appear in this story. Powers As a Were, David gains wolf strength, speed, and senses while transformed. As the vessel of the Focus, David holds the power to transform humans into Weres and to prevent them feeling pain when they transform. Like all Weres, when in a pack group David can join with others into a Round, which allows a group of Weres to take the pain for another single Were, which will allow it to transform more quickly and fight without the distraction of pain. Category:Characters Category:Were Category:Supporting Character